


SherlolliShots - A Goldfish of His Own

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy cakes, Fluff, Teasing, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen





	SherlolliShots - A Goldfish of His Own

"So you've finally succumbed to sentiment and gotten yourself a goldfish."

Mycroft Holmes smiled his signature non-smile at Sherlock from across the Operation Board, where the two were engaged in a fierce battle for game supremacy. Sherlock was currently winning which is why Mycroft had resorted to the snide remarks.

Sherlock frowned at his brother and successfully fished a piece out, passing the tweezers to Mycroft.

"If you'd take the time to review your video surveillance, you'd see that Molly Hooper is FAR from 'normal,'" Sherlock said, ignoring the slight twinge telling him that his wording was a bit not good.

Unbeknownst to the two, Molly stood just outside the door, smothering a smile. She finally waltzed through the door, setting a fairy cake down next to Mycroft, who quickly picked it up, and leaning over to kiss Sherlock on the cheek. She couldn't resist a dig though, and as she straightened she winked down at Sherlock before smiling sweetly at his older brother.

"I saw Anthea earlier, Mycroft. I can't wait for our double date!" She flitted out of the room, giggling at the sound of both brothers choking as she headed into Sherlock's bedroom to wait on her boyfriend.

It never took him long to follow her.


End file.
